The Second Vacation
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Sequel to The Vacation. Gaara and Sasuke are reunited after an entire year apart during a second vacation. During this vacation, some unexpected guests show up to make it all the more interesting. Crossover with Fairy Tail. Rated M for sex and violence.
1. There and Back Again

(This is taking place in an alternate Naruto Universe where Sasuke never turned evil. This means that Sasuke will be OOC from his typical emoness. This is my first fanfic in over 5 years and so I felt I would give you a surprise. Give me as much feedback as you want)

It had been four years since the incident with the Moji Brothers at the Blue Harbor Resort. Many things had changed since then. Gaara was the Kazekage, Naruto had recently returned from his training with Jiraiya-sama, and many of them had recently become chunin. The jobs had been becoming more and more difficult over time, forcing them all to train at a higher and higher level than ever before. After these numerous disputes and conflicts came a small era of peace over the ninja world. This was one of these days.

Sakura was running towards the tower of the Hokage with a message from Gaara. It was marked urgent and it was for the Hokage's eyes only. Sakura wondered what Tsunade would think of the message. What could be inside of it? What would this mean for Konoha? Sakura was so lost in thought and running so fast she hadn't noticed Naruto walking in the opposite direction, waving at her. Sakura collided with Naruto and both of them crashed to the ground in a heap of limbs.

"Owwww! What the hell is wrong with you, Sakura?" squealed Naruto. Sakura quickly got to her feet and wiped the dirt from her clothes.

"I have to get this message to Tsunade. It's from Gaara." Naruto quickly understood and got out of her way. Sakura burst into the Hokage's office and saw Tsunade relaxing in her chair. This was odd. Tsunade was typically hiding behind a tower of papers awaiting her signature and approval. Sakura shook this thought out of her head and ran towards the desk.

"Tsunade-sama! I have an urgent message from the Kazekage!" Tsunade looked up at her and smiled.

"Sakura take a breather. I'm sure whatever it is doesn't need you passing out." Sakura took several deep breaths and finally handed the message to Tsunade. Tsunade opened the letter and read it over. A big smile went across the Hokage's face and she let out a woop of celebration.

"What is it ma'am?" asked Sakura. She was deeply interested in finding out what this message was.

"Gaara has our reservations in place."

"Reservations for what?"

"A much needed vacation, my dear." Sakura gave a look of uncertainty.

"We are going to the Blue Harbor Resort for some much needed R&R." Sakura did her best to conceal her excitement.

"Who is coming?"

"We are all going. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, et cetera. Gaara and his siblings will be coming with us like they did the last time you guys went there. I heard so many good things about that place I felt I had to see it for myself. From what I've heard, they changed it a lot since then."

"How many rooms did you have to reserve?"

"Oh there are too many of us now to reserve rooms. We reserved several of their beach houses. Five to be exact. The place has become much more famous since you guys were last there. Sakura finally allowed herself a small smile.

"I wonder if Shizune Moji is there. None of us have heard from him since the last time we were there."

"I heard that he is currently stationed with the Raikage as an advisor, so I feel it will be highly unlikely that he is there." This made Sakura slightly sad but she was still excited to be going nonetheless.

"When do we leave?"

"We are going to be taking buses there in three days. I will have the word spread to everyone who is going." Sakura bowed out of Tsunade's office and left the tower as formal as she could before finally letting you her inner feelings.

"YESSSSS!" she shouted without restraint and ran all the way to her house.

(The next day)

Sasuke sat in his house as he looked at his picture of Gaara. It was taken on their two year anniversary. He hadn't seen Gaara in almost a year and it was killing him inside. Being the Kazekage required almost all of Gaara's time and Sasuke understood but it still hurt him deep inside. The power of being one of the lead ninjas in Konoha did not help his burning desire for his loved one. His other half was gone and it was tearing him apart. Sasuke rose from his couch and looked over to his suitcase and let off a smile. Despite the long time apart, he was finally going to see Gaara again. This time, he intended to leave with Gaara and live with him. He would do whatever it took, take any punishment, and accept any exile. As long as he was with Gaara he would be happy.

(Three Days Later)

The buses pulled up at the gate of Konoha and they all crowded in. All of the previous attendees were going along with new ones. Naruto was stuck sitting next to Konohamaru and Tsunade. All the way to the resort, Sasuke was silent and eager. Hinata turned over to see Sasuke.

"How are you doing Sasuke-kun? We haven't talked in quite a while."

"I'm ok, Hinata. Just anxious is all."

"I understand. You really miss him don't you?" Sasuke could do nothing but nod. Once the hours slowly passed, they pulled up to the familiar white and red building that was the Blue Harbor Resort. Sasuke got out of the van and stretched as everyone else fumbled their way out of the vans. Kakashi walked out and waved for everyone's attention.

"Now look, there are a lot of us and we need to make this as painless as possible. We are going to put our luggage onto those carts over there and we will be driven to our beach houses. Once we get there you are all on your own." Everyone did as they were told and before they knew it they were at the beach houses. Kakashi quickly got out of the way of stampeding ninjas as they fought over rooms. Kakashi let out a deep sigh and took out his book before sitting under a palm tree. The young ninjas were in their bathing suits in minutes and already rushing to the water in front of them.

Sasuke had not seen Gaara at the front or at the beach houses. He quickly searched all of the carts for signs of Gaara and his siblings but found nothing. Sasuke went into his room of the third beach house and sat on his bed. After rummaging in his luggage for a minute, he pulled out the picture of Gaara and looked at it. He could feel tears starting to well in his eyes.

"Where are you, Gaara? You said you would be here…"

"And they said I was the crybaby." Came a voice behind him. Sasuke turned towards the voice and saw him. For the first time in a year, Sasuke saw Gaara in the flesh and not through paper and glass. Before Sasuke could think, his body was already moving towards Gaara and embraced him deeply. Gaara returned the hug and gave a soft kiss to Sasuke's cheek. The tears came freely from Sasuke's eyes and he could do nothing but feel Gaara's red hair within his fingers.

"I missed you…so much." Gaara let off his small smile.

"I know." It was all Gaara needed to say because he followed it with a kiss on the lips. Sasuke's tears ran onto Gaara's cheeks and they just stayed there.

Outside of the beach houses there was a party in full swing. Everyone was catching up with each other and enjoying the water. Kakashi was relaxing with his book when suddenly there was a shaking from the earth. Everyone fell to the sand before a bright light burst out of nowhere and blinded them for several seconds. Kakashi and Tsunade struggled to see through the cloud of dust but finally could make out shapes. It was a group of people. When the dust finally cleared, they all saw a bunch of people wearing strange garb, a very short man in front of them all. The short man was arguing with a red head wearing a black vest and loose white pants. The red head had a red tattoo on his arm and next to him was a shirtless raven haired guy with a matching blue tattoo on his right pec. The old man and red head stopped arguing when they noticed everyone else was looking at them. Tsunade approached them with a stern look on her face.

"I am the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure. I demand you answer who you are." The old man looked up at Tsunade before blushing and letting off a smile.

"You sure are cute for a leader." Tsunade slammed a fist down on the old man's head and he crashed into the sand with a fierce thud. The rest of the group seemed to sigh, as if this happened all the time.

"You never answered my question." The red head jumped up, his hands engulfed in flames and swung at her.

"We are Fairy Tail and you will pay for hitting the old man!"

(Please review)


	2. New Arrivals

(Please review)

Naruto leapt out and blocked the red head's attack, countering it with a punch to the abs. The red head was sent back and landed next to the old man, who was getting back to his feet, a giant bump on his forehead. Tsunade stood her ground as the two groups prepared for combat.

"No one move," said Tsunade, "Tell us who you are. We mean you no harm but you may leave us no choice." The old man rubbed his sore head and smiled up at Tsunade.

"We are the Mage Guild, Fairy Tail. I am Makarov the Guild Master. These are my brats." Tsunade looked at Makarov with a quizzical stare.

"A mage guild? What is that?" Makarov and group looked at her as if she were a moronic child.

"You don't know what a mage guild is?" asked the red head, "Everyone knows what mage guilds are." Naruto met the red head.

"Well we aren't from where you are and there is no such thing as a mage guild around here." The red head looked at Naruto with fire in his eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you, whiskers!" Naruto gasped in anger.

"Who are you calling whiskers, red head!" The two went back and forth with very stupid insulting nicknames. Finally Sakura pulled Naruto away and a girl with blond hair pulled into a pony tail pulled the red head away, both boys screaming at the other. Makarov looked around the beach and then back to his group.

"Clearly something happened when we went after Zeref. He must have run into an alternate dimension and pulled us into it by accident." Tsunade looked at the old man with intrigue.

"Zeref?"

"He is the dark wizard who is responsible for nearly ending our world. He is the bringer of the dark times. We need to stop him or he may become so powerful he will destroy all of you as well as us." Tsunade could tell that Makarov was genuine in his explanation.

"You all look quite tired. We are on vacation. Would you like to rest with us before you continue your search for Zeref?" Makarov looked to his group.

"I think we would really like that. We have been chasing him for several days. A beach day would be exactly what we need." Suddenly the group of "mages" leapt in cheer and charged for the water. Out of the group of mages, only a single one did not join her companions. She wore plate armor and had burning red hair. The stern look on her face showed she had little interest in take a break at the moment. The ninjas looked at them as if the rest of them as if they were completely insane. Naruto was sitting cross-legged on the sand and pouting.

"I don't like that redhead. He's a jerk." Sakura let out a deep sigh.

"You two are exactly alike. Although he is in much better shape than you."

"WHAT!"

"Well look at him. Those are what I call abs." This statement made Naruto want to cry.

"You traitor…" Sakura let out a deep sigh.

"Oh shut it, Naruto.

From the beach house, Gaara and Sasuke saw the entire conversation. This was certainly one of the stranger things for them to come across but probably not the strangest. Kakashi walked up to the beach house with Naruto and and Sakura.

"I was wondering if you guys could keep an eye on those 'mages'. While they seem harmless enough, I want to make sure they aren't a threat to us." Sasuke nodded and the others agreed. Kakashi and the others went out to break the ice with the new group, for the rest of the ninjas did not want to really mingle with the mages. Kakashi walked over to Makarov and started conversation.

"As long as you guys are here, would you like to join me and my team for dinner." Makarov looked over at Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakura behind him.

"It would rude to intrude on your vacation but if you are offering so politely, I will bring a few of my own so that we can learn more about each other. Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Lucy. Come here." The four chosen mages approached their master. "We have been invited to dinner by this kind gentleman and his team. We will show them respect…right Natsu?" The redhead slowly nods but keeps glaring at Naruto. Sakura kept staring at the redhead, named Natsu. He was incredibly attractive even with his strange apparel and Naruto type attitude. The one with no shirt and blue tattoo on his chest, named Grey, seemed to have a similar attitude as Sasuke except with a stripping fetish evidently. The armored female, named Erza, seemed to lighten up at the words of her master and managed to give off a warm smile. The blond girl with a ponytail, named Lucy, seemed to be the most shy of the group but something about her made her seem very friendly to Sakura. Sakura walked over.

"Hello, I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you." Sakura held out her hand for a shake. Lucy extended her hand and accepted the shake.

"Lucy." Naruto walked up to Lucy and gave her an investigative look.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, mage." Sakura slapped Naruto in the back of the head and he was sent into the sand much like Makarov had by Tsunade.

"Ignore him. He's a moron." Lucy giggled as Naruto struggled to his feet. When Makarov announced what he and the group was doing, they all acknowledged with a loud cheer. Tsunade invited the remaining mages to stay with them in the beach houses for as long as they needed. This was met with a welcoming roar of approval from the mages. Kakashi, his team, and Gaara all got into their dinner clothes and proceeded towards the resort. Makarov and his team joined them at the resort and they all went to a fancy hibachi inside the resort. Makarov quickly went for the sake along with Kakashi and before the dinner had even been prepared, the two of them were laughing and clapping each other on the back. The rest of them were quiet, unsure of what to say. Finally Gaara chose to break the silence.

"So, where did you get that dress, Erza? I didn't think you had any extra clothes with you."

"Oh I don't. I just requipped." They all looked at her questioningly. "Ah, I forget you do not come from where we are. It means I can alter my clothing and weapons to that whichever I require in a certain situation." Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Wow! That's awesome. Can you all do that?" Erza shook her head.

"No. It is quite difficult to do but the rest of us have our own special abilities." Sakura turned to Lucy.

"What do you do, Lucy?" Lucy blushed at first but answered.

"I am a celestial mage. That means I can summon spirits to fight with me."

"Spirits. Like a necromancer?"

"Oh no. Not at all. They were never human but they have the same feelings and emotions as us. All of the spirits I have with me I consider dear friends." This got a smile across Sakura's face. Lucy turned to Sasuke.

"You and Grey look quite similar. Almost like you could be brothers." A silence fell over the group as all of Kakashi's team held their breath. Sasuke did his best to maintain his composure.

"I could see that." Said Sasuke. Sakura leaned over to Lucy.

"Best to not bring up his brother. There is a bad history which is best kept in the dark as of right now." Lucy, clearly embarrassed, began to apologize insistently. Sasuke rose his hand.

"It's ok…really. You didn't know." Gaara looked at Natsu. He was showing signs of distrust, just like Naruto.

"You know, Naruto, you and Natsu certainly seem to be alike." This got a death glare from both of them but Gaara kept at it, "It's as if you two were made by the same guy. You two seem so similar." This got a laugh out of Natsu.

"Yeah but he wouldn't last two seconds against me in a fight." Naruto shot a stare back at him.

"I'm a Konoha ninja. No one will beat me." This made Natsu's eyes widen.

"Wait a second, did you just say you were a ninja. " Naruto looked at Natsu unknowingly.

"Um, yes." A huge grin spread across Natsu's face.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME! LUCY, THEY'RE NINJAS!" Lucy let out a deep groan and covered her ears.

"Natsu, we are in public. Please keep your voice down." This did nothing to deter Natsu's large smile.

"We have to fight after dinner! You and me, Naruto." The dinner went on and the teams became more and more friendly. Erza met eyes with Kakashi.

"So Kakashi-sama, how long have you been the leader of this team?" Kakashi, still slightly intoxicated, had slurred words.

"I'm not exactly the leader of this team anymore but I like to think of myself as one. They will always be the little kids I remember no matter how old they get. " Erza laughed with Kakashi.

"I feel the same way with my team." Natsu turned to Erza.

"But we are almost as old as you." Erza turned to Natsu and he quickly shirked away in his seat. This got a smile out of the ninjas.

By the time dinner ended the sun had set and they all proceeded towards the beach behind the resort. Kakashi remembered coming out here and seeing the Moji brothers sparring. Such memories were both good and bad. Makarov sat down in the sand and watched the water crash against the shore. Natsu was running around with Naruto's headband on and his scarf wrapped around his face like a ninja mask. Naruto chased Natsu trying to get it back. Sakura and Lucy stood in the water up to their knees and talked while Gaara and Sasuke proceeded back to the beach houses. They had some "catching up" to do. Despite the large amount of talent, none of them could sense what was coming to the resort.

(At the resort main desk)

Two men approach the front desk and ask for their reservation. The man gives it to them and they go to their rooms. Both men put their suitcases down and one of the men lets out a deep sigh.

"Finally we can lie down." Just as the man was going to shut his eyes, clothes flew onto his face and his eyes shot open. "Dammit, what are you doing, un."

"SENPAI WE HAVE TO GO TO THE WATERPARK. TOBI IS EXCITED!"

(Please review)


	3. Feeling Each Other Out

(Warning. Gaasasu sex scene. Don't like, don't read)

Gaara and Sasuke entered the beach house, their lips already locked and their tongues begging for each other. Gaara grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt and lifted it over his head, only breaking the kiss to completely remove it. Sasuke could feel Gaara's coarse yet soft hands running over his pecs and abs like a hungry beast. The tingling sensations quickly went to Sasuke's spine as Gaara left the kissing and began to lick and bite Sasuke's neck. The pain quickly turned to pleasure and Sasuke felt his pants become tighter than he could have ever imagined. Gaara's hands quickly went down and cupped his tent, allowing a quick squeeze which made Sasuke shudder in Gaara's arms. This got a smile from the redhead.

"It's been quite a while for you." Gaara cooed softly before slamming Sasuke against the wall so hard that it knocked a painting from its hanger. Sasuke grabbed Gaara's face and slammed their lips together while grinding against Gaara's hand. He wasn't in the mood for words. He wanted action. Sasuke reached between Gaara's legs and cupped his own aching manhood. Gaara shuddered as well, his knees almost buckling from the action. Clearly Gaara hadn't had any since the last time either. Both were in deep need. Sasuke pushed on Gaara and they both fell into the bedroom from the hallway, a tangle of limbs but neither caring. Their lips never separated as their hands wandered over each other's bodies. Sasuke quickly undid Gaara's belt and smiled when he heard a whimper. This was when he liked to be in charge, right before Gaara took him. When he finally removed the pants, all that was left was the blood red boxers which strained to contain Gaara's aching manhood. Sasuke smiled, trying to ignore his own, as he slowly blew onto it and this elicited a deep moan from his lover. Sasuke finally opened the flap and out popped Gaara at full attention. It was as beautiful as he remembered but he wasn't in the mood for remembering. He wanted to make new memories right there and then. Without a second's hesitation he took Gaara completely in his mouth. Gaara's hips bucked in response but Sasuke pinned them down and sucked furiously on Gaara's shaft. Gaara's moans became cries of pleasure as Sasuke refused to stop, the emotion flying out of him all at once. Gaara suddenly knocked Sasuke off and pinned Sasuke to the ground with some sand. Gaara's face was red and sweating as the sand widened Sasuke's legs. With a need that Sasuke had never seen before, Gaara practically ripped Sasuke's pants and boxers off while kissing Sasuke's abs eagerly. Sasuke's hardness sprang out and Gaara instantly went down and deep throated it lovingly, causing Sasuke to moan in ecstasy. Gaara showed no lack in skill as he rubbing his tongue against the tip and up along the shaft. Sasuke was unable to hold and was about to come before Gaara pulled away, along with the near climax. Sasuke whimpered in response and saw Gaara's face. Sasuke knew Gaara was in control, he only allowed Sasuke to be in control when he felt like it. Gaara reached down and checked Sasuke if he was prepared. He was still tight but Gaara didn't care.

"Take it," Sasuke said without hesitation. Gaara slammed his dick into Sasuke's mouth to lubricate it and then quickly went down and pressed completely into Sasuke. The pain was unbelievable but Sasuke knew it would have the greatest reward of all. Gaara slowly began to thrust back and forth as Sasuke gripped the sand nin's hair, biting his lip and moaning with every thrust. Soon he loosened up and the pain was quickly replaced with an astonishing pleasure. Before either of them knew it, Sasuke exploded across both his and Gaara's chest. Gaara reached down, taking some in his finger, and tasting it.

"Sweet but also bitter." Sasuke let off a weak grin before moaning once more as Gaara thrust in fiercely this time. Gaara was still in need and Sasuke felt guilty for going so early. "This is an easy solution. I go till you go again." Sasuke looked down but quickly was overtaken by more pleasure as Gaara thrust faster and faster into him, causing Sasuke to go hard once more. Gaara pulled out and threw Sasuke over onto his hands and knees before thrusting back in with all his might. Sasuke slammed back in rhythm with Gaara's thrust to maximize impact and Sasuke's guttural moans filled the room along with Gaara's. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled on it with every thrust as the smell of sex filled the room and each thrust became more and more intense. Finally, when they could not take it anymore, both of them gave a final thrust/buck and screamed as they both came at the same time. Sasuke's load sprayed over the floor as Gaara's filled him to the brim. They both fell to the ground, panting deeply, before locking their lips once more. Gaara pulled out and lay on the floor next to Sasuke. Sasuke seemed so vulnerable in this situation despite being one of the strongest ninja ever. But this wasn't Sasuke the Konohagakure Ninja, this was simply Sasuke. His Sasuke. Gaara reached up to the bed and pulled down the comforter before covering both of them in it, neither wanting to leave the other's arms. With each tick of the clock, they both finally fell asleep.

Naruto and Natsu stood on the beach opposite of each other, Natsu still wearing Naruto's Konoha headband. Naruto glared at Natsu with both anger and excitement.

"Give me back my headband or I will make you regret ever coming to this dimension." Naruto declared with a waving fist. Natsu simply had a large grin on his face and excitement in his eyes. Naruto leapt forward and the two began to exchange punches and kicks. Naruto was surprised that Natsu could keep up with all of his attacks with an almost ease. Natsu grabbed Naruto under the arm and hurled him over his shoulder. Naruto flew several feet before crashing to the ground. He looked up to see Natsu charging. He barely managed to avoid Natsu's kick to the skull, causing Natsu to lose balance and crash along the beach for close to twenty feet. Naruto scratched his head as Natsu got to his feet, his legs jiggling.

"Owwwww." Natsu uttered weakly. Naruto looked at Natsu unknowingly before Natsu let out a roar. Flames burst from Natsu's body and he leapt towards Naruto once more. The fist covered in flames slammed into Naruto's jaw and he went flying back from the impact. Naruto skidded across the ground fiercely before landing in a heap. Natsu roared in victory as the flames grew brighter.

Sakura looked in awe. She couldn't understand what type of ninjutsu this was. She turned to Lucy.

"What power is this?" Lucy turned to Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Natsu is a Dragon Slayer." Sakura's eyes go wide.

"He kills Dragons?"

"No, no, no. Not at all. He was raised and taught by a Dragon." Sakura couldn't believe it.

"He was raised by a Dragon…" Lucy's expression never changed.

"Yup. He's one of the strongest at the guild. Though he's still a child at heart." Sakura turned back to the sparring match and saw Naruto had returned to his feet. Naruto grinned and formed a seal.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" suddenly there were about 20 clones of Naruto surrounding him. It was Lucy's turn to gasp. Naruto charged once more and Natsu was in such shock he couldn't move as his flames dissipated slightly. Naruto and his clones landed several hard blows on Natsu before the real Naruto slammed his heel into Natsu's face and Natsu crashed into the lake from the impact. Before Naruto could celebrate, however, a channel of flames shot out from the lake and incinerated several of the clones, causing them to burst into smoke. Natsu leapt out from the water, took another deep breath, and shot out a great deal of flames from his mouth. The Narutos leapt into the air but were met with Natsu in mid jump and he slammed a kick into one of the Naruto clones. Natsu looked in shock as he searched for the real one but was met with several fierce punches. Natsu gasped from the hits before being kicked back down by Naruto. Natsu crashed to the ground fiercely. Naruto landed and saw Natsu stand right back up.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME! I'M FIGHTING A NINJA!" Naruto grinned himself. This guy was a lot like him as well. This fight was just getting started.

"Natsu!" emerged a yell from behind them. It was Erza, "That is enough. We are here to rest, not kill each other." Natsu instantly turned into a four year old who was just denied a Ferris Wheel ride.

"But ERZAAAA! We were having fun."

"Natsu, do you know what people do for fun? They play cards, videogames, catch a movie, go out to eat. They don't punch each other's faces in. Makarov and Kakashi clapped from where they sat.

"Very impressive," said Makarov, "Your students certainly show great promise."

"Why thank you, Makarov-sama." Makarov crossed his arms and legs before looking over to Erza.

"Erza, my girl, you need to relax. Sometimes the best way to let out the frustrations is to fight them out. Kakashi, would you like to have a sparring match with Erza?" Kakashi laughed but raised his hands.

"No, no. That is ok. If she doesn't want to fight I won't make her." Makarov laughed drunkenly.

"Ah, never mind that attitude. She is always like that." Erza couldn't help but laugh slightly at that, "A sparring match would be good for both of you." Kakashi got to his feet.

"If she would permit me, a sparring match would be great. I haven't had a good match in a long time." Erza smiled and approached him. Natsu and Naruto sat in the exact same cross legged position, staring at this.

"Your teacher is gonna get his ass kicked!" yelled Natsu.

"Not a chance, spaz." Naruto retorted. Kakashi and Erza bowed to each other before Kakashi took a sparring stance. Erza extended her hand and a sword appeared out of nowhere. Kakashi was shocked but maintained his composure. Erza took a stance and both charged at the same time. Kakashi dodged several strikes before taking out a kunai and swiping at her. Erza dodged the strike and blocked a kick from Kakashi before they both landed on the ground and looked at each other. With a second charge, Kakashi leapt over her sword strike and swung at her head but she ducked and spun around to cut him. Kakashi blocked the strike with his kunai and landed on his feet, both struggling to overpower the other. Kakashi leapt away and formed some seals with his hands. The water from the lake formed into a large water dragon and it roared before charging Erza.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled before turning into white light. When the light faded she was in completely different armor with an almost crystal like appearance and wings. Erza flew towards the water dragon and cut through it as if it was nothing and she charged the shocked Kakashi. Kakashi blocked several more strikes from her as he fell to the water. Finally Kakashi landed on the water and leapt away from her following strike. Kakashi formed more seals as Erza landed on the sand. Kakashi fell beneath the water and Erza stood her ground, awaiting the next attack. Suddenly she felt something grab her foot. She looked down and saw Kakashi's hand had grabbed her leg from beneath the earth and she was quickly pulled down into the sand as Kakashi leapt out and looked at her. Erza and Kakashi looked at each other before bursting into laughter and Kakashi helped her out. Everyone began applauding as Erza changed back to her normal armor.

"I must say, Erza, you are very impressive with that magic." Said Kakashi.

"And you with your techniques. They are very foreign to us."

"As are yours." Kakashi responded. Makarov clapped and was laughing loudly before finally falling onto his back. Erza, Natsu, and Grey sighed as snores were soon heard from him.

"We should head back to the beach house and rest." Said Grey. They all agreed and proceeded towards the beach houses.

(In the water park)

"SENPAI! LOOK! A WATERSLIDE!" Deidara let out a sigh as the masked ninja, who wore his mask even in his bathing suit, ran all over the hallways.

"It's a water park, Tobi. Of course they would have slides, un."

"Yes, but it's so big Senpai. Almost as big as…"

"Shut up, un!" yelled Deidara. This got a giggle out of Tobi as he grabbed Deidara by the hair before running into the water park.

"This way, Senpai!" Deidara let out a moan of annoyance as Tobi burst into the water park. "DOMO!" everything went silent in the park as people looked at him. Deidara could imagine a giant grin beneath that mask, completely oblivious to the disturbance he just made. People finally went back to what they were doing as Tobi ran around the water park, taking in every detail. Deidara prevented Tobi from investigating the female bathroom wall designs. Suddenly a bell rang throughout the indoor water park. Tobi looked around as people began to leave.

"The park is closing for the night. Please come again soon." Deidara looked at Tobi as Tobi remained motionless as he looked at everyone. Deidara covered his ears.

"!" came Tobi's cries of anguish from beneath his mask. Deidara, still covering one of his ears, grabbed the sobbing Tobi by the tuff of his hair and began to drag him on his butt towards their hotel room. The tears and sobbing never stopped all the way through the lobby, in the elevator (which had about 5 other people in it), and down the hallway towards their room. As Deidara opened their door, Tobi was still crying like a child being taken from a toy store. Deidara slammed the door shut but Tobi did not respond.

"Fine, un!" Would you like me to make you feel better?" Tobi seemed to quiet down from this statement and turned towards Deidara.

"How would you do that, Senpai?" Deidara let out a deep breath, really wanting to sleep, but knowing he'd never hear the end of this if he didn't. He approached Tobi, put his hands on Tobi's mask and lifted it off, revealing Tobi's face.

"You know how I make you feel better, un."

(Please review)


	4. Strange Encounters

(Please review)

Sasuke awoke the next morning still on the floor with Gaara in his arms. His rear hurt like a mother but it was worth it. Gaara was still asleep and Sasuke just held him and watched the sun rise in the sky from the window. After about an hour, Gaara began to stir and looked up at Sasuke before he let off a warm smile.

"There you are," said Gaara. Sasuke returned the smile.

"Always am." Gaara sat up and stretched before getting to his feet. They threw some boxers and t-shirts on before heading out to the kitchen. They were sharing their beach house with Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Temari. There were three others from the mage group staying with them now as well. The first one Sasuke saw was a skinny girl with a dress of a red and purple shade. She had long white hair and some hair tied into a ponytail at the front of her head. She greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello. I'm Mirajane. Thank you so much for letting us stay here. I have prepared breakfast for all of you." Sasuke and Gaara looked over to see a feast laid out on the table. Everyone sat down as Mirajane just smiled at them. The two other mages sat down as well. One was a female with long blue hair and a shy look about her. The other was Grey, only in his boxers. The blue haired girl was staring at Grey lovingly and he had a look of annoyance under his raven locks. Sasuke looked over to see Ino was looking at both Sasuke and Grey. Letting out a sigh, Sasuke rested his head against one of his hands and drank some orange juice. The breakfast seemed to pass with relative ease before the blue haired girl noticed Ino looking at Grey.

"Juvia does not like you looking at Grey-sama." Said the blue haired girl. Ino was snapped out of her trance and looked back at the blue haired girl, named Juvia.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Ino.

"Whoa! No she isn't." Grey responded. Juvia seemed heartbroken at the response but all of her anger was turned on Ino.

"Juvia cannot forgive you." Ino and Juvia began attacking each other and no one paid any attention to them. Kakashi entered the beach house in a tank top, shorts, and his mask.

"Yo. Did everyone sleep well?" he was met with a sea of nods, "Good. We were wondering if anyone wanted to go to the water park today." Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, Juvia, Grey, and Mirajane agreed to go. Kakashi led them to the carts and they drove to the resort. When they got there, they saw Naruto, Natsu, and Lucy already at the park. Natsu seemed terribly sick and was on the ground nearly in tears. Sasuke looked down at Natsu and then up to Lucy.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy let out a sigh of submission.

"Natsu can't handle any form of transportation. He could be on a skateboard and he's keel over from motion sickness." Grey walks over and kicks Natsu in the stomach.

"Get up, you idiot." Natsu burped out some sort of insult but was too weak to have it make any sense. Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi entered the resort to change into their bathing suits as the mages waited for their master.

Kakashi walks out of the changing room to see the mages had joined and purchased some bathing suits. Mirajane sat down in a chair next to the food court and he chose to sit next to her as well. She seemed rather charming and also quite enticing for all the other mages seemed to give her a great deal of respect. In the meantime, Gaara and Sasuke walked out and they went to the water house. Sakura, Lucy, and Ino go to the hot tub as Natsu and Grey argue in the middle of the wave pool. Kakashi can overhear their argument.

"What do you mean Happy didn't feel like coming? He never leaves your side!" yells Grey.

"He's a cat! He doesn't want to get wet. Don't judge him." Grey sighed.

"You are such a pain in the ass sometimes." Natsu punched Grey across the face and they start to fight in the wave pool. The water gets higher and higher and soon both of them are dragged out and are crashing everywhere as the wave pool hurls them around. Lucy laughs as both Natsu and Grey scream for help and Juvia quickly rushes over to help.

"I'll save you Grey-sama!" Grey sees her rushing over.

"No. By god, leave me in here." Grey begins to swim away from Juvia best he can as Natsu is just thrown around by the waves with a look of nausea. Kakashi laughs but it is suddenly cut off by another laugh he overhears.

"Senpai let's go to the lazy river next!"

"Shut up, un." Kakashi quickly turns around and sees two familiar faces. It was Tobi and Deidara. Kakashi quickly got up to confront them. Tobi was running away to get a tube and when Kakashi tapped Deidara's shoulder. Deidara turned and his eyes went wide.

"Shit." Kakashi's stern face never changed.

"What are you doing here, Deidara?" asked Kakashi. However, before Deidara could respond, there came a voice.

"Senpai! Let's go!" Kakashi looked over Deidara's shoulder to see a masked Tobi in a bright green bathing suit with a giant two person tube tucked under his right arm. Tobi stopped when he recognized Kakashi. All three of them were silent before suddenly.

"DOMO!" yelled Tobi as he wildly waved with his free arm at Kakashi. Tobi ran over and threw the water tube into Deidara's arms before hugging Kakashi. Tobi's squeals for joy seemed to confuse Kakashi more than irritate him. "We haven't seen each other in forever. Senpai, go get another tube for him." Deidara, realizing he was still holding the giant yellow tube, dropped it angrily.

"No, Tobi. This is the guy who we fought a while ago." Tobi turned back towards Kakashi and tilted his head to one side as he tried to remember. Tobi's one viewable eye suddenly became wide.

"OH! You're the masked guy." No one says a thing as Tobi's moment of stupidity passed like a dying joke. Kakashi continued to stare at both of them.

"What are you two planning? Trying to steal Sasuke from us?" Tobi's face, what could be seen of it, seemed completely lost in everything Kakashi was saying.

"I'm on vacation with Deidara-senpai." Kakashi wasn't buying it.

"What are you planning, Deidara?" Deidara lets out a deep sigh.

"As hard as it is to believe, he's actually telling the truth. This is complete coincidence." Kakashi just stood there stunned. It was then that he noticed Tobi was standing literally inches from him and Kakashi jumped from the realization. The sudden reaction sent Tobi into the air in fright and he fell into Deidara's arms. Kakashi just stares at the two of them before turning around.

"I'm keeping my eye on you. If you try anything, we will take you out."

"But if you watch us all the time you'll see…"

"Shut up, un!" yelled Deidara. Kakashi turned, looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow. He let out a sigh and turned back around towards where he had been sitting. Mirajane watched Kakashi as he sat down in his chair.

"Who are those two?"

"Someone we have a bad past with. They are usually up to some sort of trouble."

"They look harmless enough."

"The one in the mask is not exactly dangerous but the blond one is." Mirajane looks at the two of them as Tobi jumps onto the tube Deidara was already sitting in and caused a huge splash in the lazy river, sending other riders from their tubes into the water, "I have a bad feeling they are going to cause something. I need to tell Tsunade-sama."

(Please review)


	5. The Change of the Tides

(Just so it is known, Tobi in my story is not Madara or some evil mastermind. He is the funny simpleton I felt he should have remained as. He was a far more effective character)

Gaara walked out onto the beach and looked out at the water as the sun was high in the sky. As Gaara closed his eyes, he remembered the first time he walked out onto it and looked over to where he and Sasuke first truly met. He had been lying down in the sun when Sasuke came out. The moment, though blurred, was still relatively strong in his mind. The breeze had been very delightful and Gaara looked down to see he was wearing the same blood red bathing suit. He hadn't gotten much taller and it had always been a little big for him. The sand felt nice and warm between his toes and he opened his eyes as a new wind picked up. He looked around to see children and their parents splashing around in the cool waters of the lake. It was then that Gaara heard footsteps behind him and he turned. It was Sasuke. He turned back around as Sasuke stood next to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. They did their best to keep their relationship a secret outside of their close friends.

"I always remembered this place." Said Gaara. Sasuke just nodded, not knowing what to say. It was then that a voice emerged from behind them. A familiar voice.

"I remember it as well." They both turned around to see a familiar face. It was Moji Shizune, the elder of the Water Brothers. His hair had grown slightly longer and was tints of grey in it now but he seemed almost exactly like how he was before. Sasuke let off a smirk and Moji smiled back at them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gaara. Moji just grinned back, "Last time you were here you had been sent to kill me."

"Well don't worry I am not here for you this time." I was sent here by the Raikage. Searching for someone." Kakashi walked up next to Moji and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Moji has been sent here because I sent word to Tsunade that Akatsuki members are here." Sasuke tensed up but Kakashi quickly raised his hands, "Neither of them is Itachi." Sasuke's fists stopped clenching and Gaara put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Sasuke." Sasuke did not say anything. Moji looked back to Kakashi.

"Have you identified them already?"

"Yes. I already spoke with them." Moji's eyes went wide.

"Are you an idiot? You actually confronted them?" Kakashi blushed in embarrassment.

"Well actually it was almost an accident." This got a smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Almost an accident?" Kakashi raised his hands.

"Well I had to find out what they were doing. If they started anything we would have had them surrounded in seconds."

"True." Said Gaara. Moji looked over to Gaara.

"By the way, I never did congratulate you on your new station."

"It isn't everything people chalk it up to be." Moji nodded before looking back at Kakashi.

"So who are the two members."

"Tobi and Deidara. From what I've seen from Tobi, he is completely harmless." Moji's face became serious.

"I would not take him lightly, Kakashi. He is in Akatsuki for a reason."

"We will see how it goes. Gaara, Sasuke we will leave you to your vacation. We will begin investigating." The two of them vanish in a puff of smoke. Sasuke and Gaara shrug and walk down the beach to have some private time. As the two of them walked further down the beach and fewer and fewer people saw them, they intertwined their fingers and proceeded to the rocks at the end of the beach. As they got closer, Sasuke's hand began to run up and down Gaara's stomach and chest. Right when he was going to reach down below they heard a new voice. This one was one they were unsure of.

"Oh look at those two, Senpai. They are playing hand footsies." Both of them look up to see two people sitting on a tall rock. Gaara recognized Deidara and quickly summoned a cloud of sand around him and Sasuke.

"Calm down, Kazekage. We aren't here for anything." Gaara did not take his guard down as Deidara and Tobi stood up, both in matching black and red bathing suits.

"Senpai, they are friends like us." Deidara smacks Tobi in the back of the head and Tobi grabs the spot in pain.

"Shut up, un," said Deidara in more of a moan than a statement, "You are driving me nuts." Gaara could not take it anymore.

"As the Kazekage, I am placing you two under arrest. Come with my now or I will be forced to subdue both of you." Deidara and Tobi begin laughing, with Tobi rolling on the top of the rock, his hands and feet pounding the rock in laughter. Sand burst from the beach and charged both of the Akatsuki members. Deidara leapt into the air and Tobi sank into the rock. Deidara suddenly realized he had no clay. He leapt down at the two of them and dodged another blast of sand. Deidara dodged a kick from Sasuke and landed a harsh punch to Sasuke's chin. Sasuke flew back and crashed to the ground as Gaara sent more sand at Deidara. The sand struck Deidara harshly and he was sent into the hard rock. Deidara let out a yell of pain and spat up blood from the fierce impact. Gaara held Deidara in place with a coffin of sand encased around Deidara and Sasuke charged forward and began throwing fierce fists into Deidara's face. Deidara yells in pain as blood flew from his rapidly developing wounds and the sand grew in pressure around him. Suddenly, behind them they heard something.

"You let Deidara-senpai go. Now!" Both turn around to see Tobi with a kunai in his hand. A strange pressure comes from the eye of his mask and the sand around Deidara begins to fly into it. The pressure almost pulls Sasuke and Gaara in with it and they leap away. Deidara is freed and Gaara makes a kunai out of sand, which Sasuke takes and charges. Tobi intercepts and the two kunai clang together. Tobi reared his other hand out and poked Sasuke in the chest so hard he had the wind knocked out of him and was knocked to the ground. Tobi vanished and reappeared in front of Gaara. The strange pressure encompasses Gaara and he is absorbed into Tobi. Sasuke screams as Tobi turned to him and let out a deep laugh. Tobi grabbed the injured Deidara and they melted into the earth. Sasuke charged but was met with nothing but sand.

(Please review)


End file.
